


Nwalin Week - Year Two!

by Hobbitfing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/Hobbitfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: “Ered Luin” or “<b>Erebor</b>” </p><p>Day 2: “Folk Tales” or <b>“Ghost Stories”</b> </p><p>Day 3: “Do I Know You?”  or “Hello Old Friend”</p><p>Day 4: <b>“Children” <i>and</i> “Animals”</b></p><p>Day 5: “(Breaking) Habits” or “Unexpected Hobbies”</p><p>Day 6: “With Family” or “Among Enemies” </p><p>Day 7: “Something Old” or “Something New”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Erebor

Still healing from the battle, Dwalin was just starting to get around on his own again. Walking Erebor’s familiar halls gave him a strange feeling of not being real, or of being stuck in a dream. Last time he’d wandered here, he’d been quite a bit younger. 

Just for something to do, Nori had been following his lover as he rediscovered the places from his childhood. Unable to wait any longer, he leapt out from behind a pillar and scaled Dwalin, settling himself in the scarred warrior’s arms. “Miss me?”

Dwalin stayed still, used to being climbed and leapt upon by Filis and Kilis, not so much Noris. At least, not like this.

“Never,” he pretended to grumble, tugging Nori’s central beard-braid, “was enjoying not keeping an eye on my purse.”

“Mm-hmm,” Nori sat up and leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together before kissing Dwalin deeply. “You’re a terrible liar.” In retaliation, he tweaked Dwalin’s half-ear. “You didn’t do a very good job of it, I’ve had your purse since last night and you didn’t notice.”

Dwalin groped for his purse and laughed out a few curses when he found Nori was right.”Damn thief,” he kissed he smaller dwarf fondly. His side and shoulder were beginning to ache and he set Nori down on his boots, light as a damn elf as always.

“Sorry, got carried away. Not used to you being less than tireless as a mountain.” Nori offered Dwalin his purse back. He felt out of sorts and restless. Unlike the very youngest dwarves, he’d lived for a time in Erebor as a child, so he didn’t have the same complete lack of knowledge and thirst for exploration that his younger brother and the princes had. All the other dwarves, with the exception of the Ur family, had lived in the Lonely Mountain when they were old enough to form solid memories. Nori was somewhere in between. He’d find an area he thought he recognized, only to find himself dreadfully lost and needing to retrace his steps. Though he knew the dragon was gone, and they weren’t expecting any kind of attack, Nori didn’t like not knowing escape routes. He felt vulnerable and trapped, especially when he saw the way some of the Iron Hills dwarves looked at him.

“I’m fine,” Dwalin grumbled, taking back his purse and attaching it to his belt. “I was just going to the kitchens for a pie. Want to come?”

“Yeah, all right.” He might as well be lost and useless with a pie than without. 

They headed down a hall in the direction opposite to where Nori thought the kitchens were. Dwalin watched Nori with a sad smile. The sneaky dwarf was struggling to find his way around Erebor, and Dwalin was determined to help him feel more in his element. There were a few things he remembered from his childhood which were sure to cheer Nori up.  
 “Has Thorin finally rubbed off on you? The kitchen’s that way.” 

“I know my way to the kitchen,” Dwalin grinned, taking Nori’s hand. “Don’t you trust me?”

“I…of course.” Nori squeezed his lover’s hand a little tighter than he wanted to admit. 

Dwalin led him deeper into the mountain, until the came to a tapestry that depicted the great forge of Erebor. He stopped there, looking down at his lover with a pleased gleam in his eye. It was rare that he could show Nori something that Nori didn’t already know about.

Nori made a face. “It’s lovely. Not a pie, though.” He was feeling snappish and a little mean, and he regretted taking it out on Dwalin, but he couldn’t seem to keep it to himself. 

“Tap the stone,” the warrior suggested. 

Now it was Nori’s turn to smirk. “Don’t need to.” He tapped the toe of his boot, reaching out with his stonesense to feel the vibrations spreading out into the floor and climbing the wall. “It’s hollow!” He pushed the tapestry aside—gently, as it was in fairly delicate condition—and examined the wall behind it. “I never would’ve found it if you hadn’t shown me…” He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that, but he forced himself to take a deep breath. He gave Dwalin’s hand a quick squeeze by way of thanks and apology. “How does it open?” His clever fingers were already darting around the hollow area his stonesense had revealed, looking for switches, catches or buttons. 

Dwalin knelt to the bottom of the tapestry, lifting the edge and sliding a little knife into a slot. The stone was easily pulled out from there and he held it open for Nori. “Most of the doors are like this one, at least the ones I remember,” Dwalin smiled. “This one leads right down to the kitchen. Dis and I used it to steal cookies all the time.”

Nori gave Dwalin a sidelong glance. Had his lover noticed how restless he’d been, or was Dwalin simply showing him childhood memories? “I’ve heard about your cookie heists. Thief.” 

The big warrior grumbled under his breath about pots and kettles, giving Nori a shove into the dark tunnel. There were only a few crystals every few meters to light the way, just enough to see the path by. Dwalin lowered the light stone door behind them and whenever the path forked, he pointed the way over his lover’s shoulder.

Delighted by this discovery, even if he hadn’t technically made it, Nori was soon dancing down the tunnel ahead of Dwalin, using a combination of stonesense and, as they got closer, smell, to figure out which way they needed to go. 

Soon they came out into the kitchen, behind one of the large stone counters. The tunnel entrance here was small, so small that Dwalin nearly didn’t fit, and they both had to crawl out from beneath the table.

Nori smirked. “I was worried I’d have to grease you up to get you loose.” He popped his head over the edge of the counter, hand darting out to grab a nearby treat before anyone working in the kitchen could spot him. Not that they could have done anything about it. Silly as he thought it was for him to be a Hero of Erebor, it did have its advantages. 

“I remember that being easier,” Dwalin admitted, taking a healthy bite out of Nori’s treat. “What, no pie?”

“Well, you can’t have been that big when you were born. You had to have been smaller at some point.” Nori snuck another quick look. “They’re over there. Think you can keep up with me without being caught?” And then Nori was off, darting across the kitchen from cover to cover to the huge rack where pies were cooling. 

Dwalin groaned, looking about and finding that they were very nearly alone. He crouched and followed Nori far slower, but avoided the attention of any of the cooks. He grinned when he got there, sniffing the pies and helping himself to a lamb pie that was spilling over with gravy. 

“Well done.” Nori appeared by Dwalin’s side, giving him gravy-scented kisses and getting crumbs in his beard. “Think we can make it back out?” Nori’s mood had lifted with the chance to sneak around and have a bit of fun, and he always enjoyed the sight of Dwalin trying to be stealthy. 

“Just watch me,” he grinned, nibbling the edge of his pie and heading back to the small entrance in a crouch so no one would see him over the counters. He bumped directly into someone’s belly and ended up flat on his arse on the stone floor. Dwalin grinned up at an unimpressed looking Bombur. “Pie?” he offered.

Nori bit back a cackle. He couldn’t decide whose expression was funnier: Bombur’s or Dwalin’s. He used the distraction to slip back into the tunnel, abandoning Dwalin to his fate. 

Bombur shook his head, giving Dwalin a sharp pinch on his ear as though he were a naughty dwarfling, pointing at the main kitchen entrance, leaving no room for argument. 

“Yeah, alright,” Dwalin swatted Bombur’s hands away, heaving himself up and keeping his pie as he headed back out. Of course Nori had gotten away with it. He’d be getting such a teasing later.


	2. Day 2: Ghost Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...better late than never!
> 
> Modern!AU Nwalin watch a scary movie.

Going through the movie titles, Dwalin couldn’t stop thinking about Nori. The little redhead had finally agreed to come over and watch a movie, now that Balin was out of town for the weekend, and he was excited to see where things would go.

He’d picked up a few different movies, but he spotted one of the new releases and immediately knew that was the one. It was called Ghost Orcs and the cover was bloody and creepy and it would be the perfect thing to get Nori snuggled close. With a grin, he rented the movie and headed home.

 _Want pizza?_ he texted Nori.

 _Always ;)_ Nori texted back. _With extra sausage ;)_

_One extra large sausage lover? Though you’re not really extra large… ;)_

_I wouldn’t mind some of your extra large sausage ;)_ Nori’d already packed lube and condoms in his overnight bag, and he had high hopes for this evening. With him living (more or less) with Dori and Ori, and Dwalin living with Balin, it could be difficult for them to find time to themselves.

 _You on your way?_ Dwalin had already ordered the pizza and wings, had put a few beers in the freezer so they’d be the perfect temperature, and had even given the den a little cleaning. He was trying to keep it together, but he was a little nervous. Nori was a great friend and they had great sex, but actually having a date—or something along those lines—was new, and he was trying not to get too excited. Nori might not want to be in a relationship like that. He had to take it slow.

 _Yeah, just pulled up._ Nori swung out of his car and ambled up the walk to Dwalin’s front door, not giving in to the urge to hurry. He knocked briskly, leaning against the doorframe and trying to look calm and collected, not like he wanted to tear Dwalin’s pants off the moment he saw him.

Dwalin opened the door for him, trying to resist grinning like an idiot. “Pizza should be here soon, and I got us a scary movie.”

“Oh good, my favourite.” Nori tossed his bag inside and pulled off his shoes, tossing them into the jumble behind the door. “You’d better hope I haven’t seen it yet.”

His heart sunk a bit. He was hoping the movie would be a good start for snuggling, but if Nori was really into scary movies, that might not be how it happened. Dwalin picked up the movie case and tossed it to Nori. “Seen it?” The doorbell rang and he went to pay for the pizza while Nori made himself at home.

Nori settled himself on the couch, cackling with delight when he saw Dwalin’s selection. “All right! I’ve been wanting to see this one. You must’ve gotten lucky. They’ve all been rented when I’ve looked.”

Dwalin came back into the den carrying pizza and a few other boxes of greasy, salty food. He plopped the boxes down on the ottoman, grabbed the beers and sat, offering Nori one of the bottles. “Cheers,” he said, opening the box of pizza and digging in hungrily. It’d been a long day at work and he was ready to relax with his favourite dwarf.  
“Cheers.” Nori clinked bottles with Dwalin and eagerly began devouring a surprising share of pizza. “Mmm…I needed this, thanks. Let’s start the movie, I’ve heard it’s awesome. And really scary, whooooo!”

He popped in the movie, pressed play and found himself staring at the screen with his mouth open, half eaten piece of pizza midway to his mouth as he was barraged with images of orcs beheading people, being slaughtered themselves and coming back as an even more violent army of angry ghost orcs. There was a big jump-scare in the first few minutes and Dwalin nearly spilled his beer as he reacted to it.

“Ahhhh, did you see that?!” Nori punched Dwalin’s arm, completely into the movie. “Awww, that was horrible!” Though his tone implied it was the complete opposite. The whole couch shifted when Dwalin jumped, and Nori turned to look at him. “Did that get ya? We haven’t even gotten to the good parts yet!”

Though he felt like he’d recently suffered a heart attack, Dwalin smiled back at Nori, “No, just startled me!” he fibbed, draining his beer in an attempt to seem unbothered.

“Uh huh. We can always stop…if you’re scared.” Nori snagged another piece of pizza and ate it without looking away from the on-screen carnage.

“I’m not scared!” he laughed, but he was caught in his lie when he immediately shrieked at the next jump-scare, where an orc leapt out of the darkness and the unwitting victim practically exploded. Dwalin realized he’d grabbed Nori’s hand very tightly. “Shit,” he laughed, “Yes, ok, it’s scary, but I’m ok.” So much for getting Nori in his lap and feeling like the strong protective one.

“C’mere, you big baby.” Nori pulled Dwalin against him, getting pizza sauce on his shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ll keep you safe. Can I have my hand back? I think you’ve crushed the life out of it.”

“Sorry,” he released Nori’s hand, finishing off his own piece of pizza and nuzzling into Nori. He continued to shriek and flinch and even shout at the screen during the movie, much to the other dwarf’s amusement.

Nori could hardly keep himself from laughing, and he gently petted Dwalin’s hair to calm him down. He slowly worked his arm beneath Dwalin’s shirt, then popped his hand out of the top, yelling, “Ahhh! It’s a ghost orc!”

Dwalin spilled the last few drops of his beer and nearly tipped over the couch as he grabbed Nori. “Dammit Nori!” he couldn’t help but grin. “Fuck you.”

Once the couch had settled and he’d avoided getting elbowed in the head, Nori grinned back. “Please do. …sorry, I couldn’t resist. You all right?” He danced his fingers up Dwalin’s thigh. “You’ll just have to get back at me, won’t you?”

The movie was quickly forgotten, and though Dwalin was sure he would have nightmares, they didn’t end up sleeping until after dawn anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would totally watch Ghost Orcs. 
> 
> We're off to Vancouver tomorrow, so we won't be updating until we get back on the 20th (probably not until a day or two later, honestly), but we plan on writing the rest of Nwalin week while we're gone.


	3. Day 4: Children and Animals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dori is meddlesome, Nori is suspicious, Dwalin is clueless. As per usual.

Dori didn’t have to do his own shopping—he could have paid a dozen dwarves to do it for him, one to carry each item, if he’d chosen, but there was something to be said for carrying one’s own basket through Erebor’s newly restored and ever-expanding markets, picking out this and that, chatting with new arrivals and catching up on the latest gossip. Speaking of which, here was Dwalin, holding and cooing over a bundle that could only be…a baby?!

Dwalin had recently gotten his dear pet chicken back from Ered Luin. She was getting the spoiling of a lifetime. He’d wrapped her up and taken her to the market with him, feeding her nibbles and using baby talk to coo over her. “Who’s my pretty girl?” he asked, petting her soft feathers.

Well! Wasn’t that something! Nori left on official Black Key business on Thorin’s behalf, and Dwalin produced a baby from Mahal knew where, and them hardly married half an hour! He watched Dwalin disappear into the crowd, still smiling down at his bundle.

***

Nori had long since given up on sending word he was coming home—too often, he’d had the note arrive a few days or a week after him, or not at all, or he’d find himself delayed and come home to a frantic Dori. And he still had the habit, from Ered Luin, of not wanting to alert the guard of his arrival and have time to prepare a welcome for him. Still, Dori had an uncanny ability to know when Nori was close and make fresh dumplings, and this time was no exception. He’d been torn between going to see Dori or Dwalin first, but he was still leery at the thought of letting Dwalin think he’d let marriage change him. And Dwalin would appreciate dumplings. Pockets full and no Dori in sight, Nori prepared to slip off in search of his husband.

Dori’s hand landed on the back of his tuning, lifting him slightly. “Where do you think you’re going without saying so much as a hello?”

Nori jumped guiltily—Dori always had that effect on him, no matter what he was doing. “‘course not. I was just…well…you weren’t here.”

“Did you even look?” Dori chided. “Have you—well, seen your family yet?”

“I’m looking at a big part of it right now.”

“I meant Dwalin and—ah, well, Dwalin.”

“Oh, is there more than one now? I’ve had dreams like that.” Nori leered at his brother.

Dori frowned. “I saw him with a baby a few days ago.”

Nori snorted. “Dwalin? A baby? You’ve got babies on the brain—more than usual. You’re seeing things.”

“He was cooing over it in the market. We don’t know anyone with a babe. I thought he would have asked you before adopting.” Dori scoffed.

“Me too.” Nori frowned. He wasn’t hungry any more, even though all he’d been thinking about for the past few days had been Dori’s dumplings—and Dwalin. “I-I’ve gotta go.”

“Alright, kisses.” Dori kissed his cheeks.

“Kisses,” Nori replied, his mind not really on Dori. As soon as he could, he was out the door.

***

Bofur was busy at the toyshop, painting little wooden figurines made to look like the company. He was in the middle of painting the detail on Bilbo’s clothes when he felt a breeze on the back of his neck. When he turned around, his window was open. Frowning, he went to close it. “Coulda sworn I’d shut that,” he told the little Bilbo.

Turning back to his chair, he nearly jumped out of his mustache.

Nori was sitting there, pretty as you please, as if he’d been there all day.

“You’re gonna kill me one day. Scare the skin off my bones.”

“Easier for your hobbit and your king to jump them, then.” Nori grinned at his friend, offering a lit pipe—Bofur’s own, of course—as a peace offering. “Speaking of your hobbit, it must be strange putting clothes on him, instead of taking them off.” He nodded at the figurine Bofur was still holding.

“Mhm. Just get in?” Bofur asked, taking his pipe back and puffing to calm his nerves.

“Mm-hmm. Dumpling?”

“Always.” Bofur popped one in his mouth, signing while he chewed. What brings you here?

“Dori’s gone ‘round the bend. Says he saw Dwalin with a baby.” Nori raised an elaborately-braided eyebrow in inquiry. Bofur wasn’t a gossip, exactly, but he still seemed to know everything worth knowing.

“I’d heard that, actually. I’d assumed he was looking after it while the parents found a new place. Did you adopt?” He winked.

“Not as far as I know,” Nori grumbled. He got up and stalked over to examine a row of Nori figures. He picked one of them up and gave it a careful examination before setting it back with its fellows with an approving nod. He flicked over a Dwalin one, watching as it knocked over its row.

“I’m sure he’s not that spontaneous,” Bofur assured him. “Go talk to him.” He fished something out of his drawer. It was another Nori toy, but this one had a blade that popped out from Nori’s boots.

“Sure you don’t need any help?” Nori asked hopefully, pocketing the toy.

“Go see your damn husband,” Bofur laughed.

“Ah, paint clothes on yours.” Nori stuck out his tongue and left.

***

When Nori peeked in on Dwalin, he saw him holding a little bundle, wearing a dopey smile on his face.

Nori was so startled at the sight, he stumbled, bumping into an old shield that had belonged to Fundin and now hung on their wall, which clattered to the floor before he could catch it.

Dwalin’s face lit up when he saw Nori. “You’re home!” he cried.

“I am.”

Dwalin hesitated, switching the bundle to one arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Been…busy while I was gone?”

“Yeah, cleaning and fixing. Dis finally arrived.” Dwalin frowned. “You’re mad at me?”

“Looks like she’s not the only one who arrived.”

Dwalin looked down at the bundle and grinned. “Oh, yeah. She arrived with Dis.” He had an inkling what was on Nori’s mind now. “Wanna see her?”

Why was Dwalin grinning? Nori’s hands twitched, flexing around imaginary knives. “Sure.”

Dwalin opened the bundle further, revealing Chicken, who tilted her head and said “brrk?”

Nori gave a startled laugh. Mindful of the feathery bundle, he launched himself into Dwalin’s arms. “I have to go and kill Dori…and possibly Bofur…and then you need to fuck my brains out.”

“Did they put you up to this?” Dwalin smiled. “I’m glad you’re not pissed at me.”

“Sorry. You’d think I’d know better by now. I just…” Nori buried his face in Dwalin’s chest, grabbing big handfuls of his tunic and pulling his husband close.

“It’s ok, I promise no babies without your permission.” He kissed Nori’s forehead.

Chicken flapped her wings, buffeting them, cooing with annoyance at being displaced.

“Good.”

“Ow.” Dwalin winced as something poked him. “Is that a knife?”

“…no? Maybe your chicken’s claws got you.”

Dwalin poked Nori’s coat pocket. “That’s sharp.”

“I don’t have a knife there.” Nori reached into the pocket. “It’s just a little toy Bofur gave me, see?” He tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. Working it free, he laughed when he saw the little boot-blades. “Sorry. Looks like I do have to kill Bofur after al. Though now I want a set of these—can’t believe I never thought of this.” He pressed the mechanism, making the knives retract and extend a few times.

Dwalin kissed him. “Don’t take too long to kill them. I missed you.”

“Oh, I won’t. Missed you, too.” Nori leaned up and gave Dwalin a full, deep kiss. “Don’t be holding the chicken when I get back,” he murmured against Dwalin’s lips, nibbling his neck.

“Okay.” Dwalin’s head swam and he smiled.

“I’ll be right back.” He slipped a dumpling into Dwalin’s hand, giving the chicken’s soft feathers a quick pet before striding off, whistling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry we didn't complete the whole week, guys...things have been pretty nuts around here. But here's one more story we did manage to finish!


End file.
